


Sunrise

by scienceandmischief



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scienceandmischief/pseuds/scienceandmischief
Summary: Michael asks Mallory an important question.Thoughts are in italics.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Mallory
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Sunrise

He drew the light green coffee mug up to his lips as he sipped; the warmth of a dark roast mixed with sugar and creamer flooding his mouth before caressing his throat as he swallowed. The sun had just risen from its slumber an hour ago; fluffy white clouds decorating the orange and blue sky. While he was always stuck between liking to watch the sunrise and set, both moments seemed destined to take his breath away and put his mind at ease. How something so simple as the sun biding its farewell only to return several hours later could be as beautiful as it was surprised him.

What was equally beautiful was the young woman sleeping on his bed; the thought of her brunette locks spilling over the black cotton fabric of his pillows appearing in his mind as he sipped at his coffee. He and Mallory had been together for two years and, in the past month, the notion of creating a family with her made itself known; so much so that he brushed the fingers of his right hand down to a pocket of his grey pajama bottoms to make sure the small box was where he put it. Last week, he had been a moment away from asking her only for his Ms. Mead to come over with members of the Satanic cult. They all wanted to be there when he popped the question, but the thought of doing so in front of ten people had made him so nervous that he changed his mind. While he understood Ms. Mead's intentions, he wanted this moment to be a private one.

".. so here's where you are," Mallory murmured before closing the distance between the two of them and wrapping her arms around him from behind; the stiffening of his upper torso a noticeable reaction before she felt him practicallly melt against her. "You smell so good."

Thanking his current position as he felt his cheeks flood with color, Michael chuckled softly at her remark before reaching down to push his fingertips along her hands. "Good morning."

"G'morning. Why're you up so early? I thought I wore you out last night."

His eyelids widened at her comment as he tried hard not to notice how warm her body felt against his back or how he could certainly feel the swell of her breasts causing his skin to break out in goosebumps. "D-did you?"

"I watched you drift off after."

_How_ _could_ _I not after all we did together?_ Clearing his throat in an attempt to calm himself down before he pushed away his objective and fucked her on the kitchen floor, he placed his coffee mug down onto the counter and reached for her hands. Pushing them away gently as he turned to face her, the latter urge to make her scream his name came back as he found her wearing of his tee shirts. This delectable vixen was going to be the death of him, he mused to himself as he closed his eyes briefly and quietly counted to ten. He needed to calm down; he needed to stop the blood flowing down to his groin. "Mallory, I need to ask you something," his voice came out in a husky whisper as arousal was winning the battle.

"What is it?," she asked softly as she struggled not to smile at the sight of him struggling to keep himself calm. Of all the moments the two of them had shared, watching Michael Langdon struggle to keep his composure around her was one of her favorites. Her giddiness soon dissipated as she watched him kneel down in front of her. _Was he going to..?_

Adjusting his position as he reached for the small black box in his pocket, he slowly pried the box open: a simple yet elegant silver ring with a small diamond nestled in the middle presenting itself up to her. "First off, _I..--,"I'm going to die right on this spot from nerves!_ Clearing his throat once more, he looked up into her eyes and it felt as if the world had paused around him; her beautiful eyes casting a calming spell of their own. Smiling up at her as his nerves gradually faded, he continued, "I love you more than anything; so much so that it would be an honor for you to accept me as your husband. Will you marry me, Mallory?"

Silence filled the small kitchen as Mallory stared down at him in shock; her heart threatening to break through her ribs as his proposal played over and over in her head. This idiot, this beautiful idiot, had asked her to marry him and while she had the answer on her tongue, the actual act of speaking was robbed from her. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she chose, instead, to drop down to her knees and cup his face; the sight of his confused expression the last thing she saw before she leaned in and proceeded to cover his face with kisses. Sounds of each kiss impacting from the top of his forehead to his chin filled the room. She loved him so much; so much that she had been working up the courage of asking him to marry her instead. Now as he had beaten her to the punch, she started to laugh softly at how wonderfully perfect he was.

Blinking rapidly at her multiple reactions, Michael's face tingled from the warmth of Mallory's kisses; each of them causing his heart to ache with the sheer violence of his feelings for her. His little angel was his world. "Mallory, Mallory," he started as he pulled his head away from the kissing machine; his blue eyes bright with a mix of desire and affection for the woman before him, "does this mean you'll marry me?"

Nodding quickly as she backed away as well, Mallory proceeded to clear her throat and took a deep breath before she moved to sit on his lap; she chuckling softly as he shifted beneath her so that he was fully sitting on the floor. "I've been waiting for you to ask me for months and was going to ask you."

"You were?," he asked as he wrapped an arm around her. "You can, if you still want to."

She chuckled at the suggestion before she shook her head and shifted her attention to the ring. "I already know the answer." Smiling as she watched him look at the ring as well, she offered him her left hand and chuckled once more as she felt him kiss lightly at her forehead before sliding the ring on her finger. "I love you."

"I love you so much more, Mallory. You've given me so much to live for and now I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

End


End file.
